Stairs Con (and other things)
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Luan and Emolga go to Stairs Con. Other things also happen. Those other things involve someone with amnesia and King K. Rool being a game show host.
1. Stairs Con

**August 19th, 2018**

Luan went to Anthony's house and knocked on the door. Anthony answered it.

Anthony: Are you here to punch me in the face?

Luan: No.

Anthony: Kick me in the stomach?

Luan: No.

Anthony: Dip my head in a bucket of Corsola spit?

Luan: Why would you even….no.

Anthony: Then what form of pain are you here to cause me?

Luan: I'm not here to cause you any pain. I'm here because I've got these two tickets to Stairs Con and…

Anthony: You wanna give the second ticket to someone who lives here or someone who doesn't live here but is here currently?

Luan: …..Is there someone here who doesn't live here?

Anthony: Just you.

Luan: Then why did you say…?

Anthony: Is the person you wanna take to Stairs Con me by any chance?

Luan: No. It's Emolga.

Emolga heard Luan say her name, so she took a Translation Pill and came outside.

Emolga: You want **me** to come with you? I'd love to, but I thought you hated me because I ruined your life.

Luan: You didn't ruin my life. Actually, I've been meaning to apologize to you. That's why I'm inviting you to come to Stairs Con with me.

Emolga: Apology accepted, assuming this isn't a trick and you're gonna take me somewhere where you can get your revenge without any witnesses around.

Anthony: It's not.

Luan: Yeah, didn't Anthony tell you that my family found out and they all like it?

Eureka: Anthony doesn't tell us anything.

Grace: Someone shut the door!

Anthony shut the door.

Anthony: Are you sure you wanna bring Emolga? She can't truly appreciate stairs, she can fly. She's probably never touched a stair once in her life.

Luan: As a stairs connoisseur, I can confirm that walking on stairs is far from the only way to enjoy them.

Anthony: Finding other ways to enjoy something because you can't enjoy them the normal, expected way?...I can relate to that.

Anthony went back inside.

Luan: So, how's it been going?

Emolga: Awesomely. I found out recently that Anthony's friend Karli is my twin sister.

Luan: Your sister is a human? How is that even possible?

Emolga opened her mouth to begin explaining.

 **One Exposition Later**

Emolga: So that means the two of us aren't siblingless like we thought we were.

Luan: Wow. That's crazy. It's also a weird coincidence because the day after you bit me, Anthony for some reason was convinced you must be someone's twin. I wish I could remember what it was he said exactly. It was so stupid and ridiculous.

Emolga made a nervous "Yep. It's definitely just a coincidence, nothing more." face. Luan didn't notice it.

Luan: You ready to go now?

Emolga: Yes, absolutely. Actually, no, wait. There was something I wanted to ask you something.

Luan: …..Uhh…

Emolga: What?

Luan: You said "something" twice.

Emolga: I did? Sorry.

Luan: You don't need to be sorry. Now what did you wanna ask me?

Emolga: Is shooting electricity and walking down stairs the only powers you have?

Luan: I'm glad you asked. Pretty much the second I got home after the vacation I went on with my family, my sister Lisa dragged me to her room and started "doing experiments" on me.

Emolga (with her eye twitching because this is a SpongeBob reference): Did she find out anything?

Luan: We found out that you DID give me more powers. For one, I can do this.

Luan used the move Hidden Power.

Emolga: Is that Hidden Power?!

Luan: It is.

Emolga: Did you go talk to the person in Anistar City to see what type the move is for you?

Luan: No, but I tested it out a little and we figured out that its Psychic type.

Emolga: Okay. Cool. I know that move too and mine's Water. I think. I'm pretty sure. But if you know Hidden Power because I do, how come your Electric move isn't the same as either of mine?

Diancie floated by.

Diancie: It's because those moves suck…because you suck.

Diancie went inside.

Luan: Don't listen to her. Shauna and Serena can fly and they were bitten by Eeveelutions. This "Pokémon biting you and giving you superpowers" thing, it uhh…how do I put this?

Emolga: It does whatever it wants?

Luan: I guess. But speaking of flying, guess what the other power me and Lisa found out I have is.

Emolga: Is it to spit fire?

Luan: Lisa would've like that, but no.

Luan rose up off the ground.

Emolga: *gasp* It's the ability to fly?! It is the ability to fly, right? Not just hover above the ground a little?

Luan: It's the ability to fly. And it actually makes sense this time!

Emolga: So does this mean we're gonna fly to Stairs Con together?

Luan: As awesome as that would be, we can't. I can't let anybody see.

Emolga: I understand. I can see why you feel that way….Let's go.

Luan: Let's go!

Luan and Emolga started leaving Vaniville Town.

Emolga: It's probably for the best we don't fly anyway. Then you'd have to kiss me and erase my memory.

Luan didn't understand why Emolga said that.

Emolga: I'm referencing the Superman movies…I'm a DC fan….So, what's your opinion on escalators?

Luan: Don't even get me started on those.

Later, Luan and Emolga arrived at Stairs Con. There were many beautiful sets of stairs for them to walk on and look at. But there was something Luan thought was strange.

Luan: I love this! Look at all these spectacular stairs! But where is everybody? Are we the only…

The person who started Stairs Con started talking oven an intercom. Her voice did not sound like any of Luan's sisters.

?: Unfortunately, you and Emolga are the only attendees. I held Stairs Con in the hopes that I could find more stairs enthusiasts. But I guess there aren't any others on this planet. It's just me and you.

Emolga: Only two people in the whole world? That seems so unlikely.

Luan: It's not necessarily just me and this other person. Maybe there's others, but they live far away and don't like stairs enough to want to come all this way. Or maybe Stairs Con just wasn't advertised enough.

?: And one more thing. Sorry about that dramatic speech I just gave. It's not usually how I talk. With that said, enjoy Stairs Con.

Luan: Okay, that was weird.

The person talking on the intercom was in another room and it was Luan Special, disguising her voice. She wanted to leave the secret room and go see the stairs, but she couldn't because she couldn't let the other Luan see her. So she settled for looking at pictures of stairs on a phone.

Luan: Yeah, because this is just as good.


	2. Stupid Game: Round 1

Anthony, Whatshername, Sasha, Male Corrin, and Female Corrin were at a table, watching an old cartoon based on a comic strip on Whatshername's squid-shaped phone.

Guy on screen: You're not Sylvia! You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage!...3!

Anthony and Whatshername: *laughing*

Anthony: Good stuff.

Luna arrived.

Anthony: Purple One I Still Don't Like, you made it!

Luna: Stop calling me that. And I only came here because my dad told me to.

Anthony: That does not bother me. By the way, I like your boots.

Luna: …..I've had these since before I knew you. Why are you only bringing it up now? Is it because you refused to say something nice to me?

Anthony: No, I just never felt like saying it until now. Something being not new doesn't mean I can't like it.

Whatshername: Is that a metaphor for something?

Anthony: It is not. So are you guys ready for our game now?

Male Corrin: You still haven't told us what the game is.

Anthony: I'll tell you when the host gets here.

Luna: The host?

Whatshername: What an unlikely occurrence! The host is here now.

Everyone looked forward and saw Chrom.

Anthony: Good to see you, Chrom. Here, take these.

Anthony handed Chrom a stack of white index cards. Each one had a trivia question and the correct answer to that question written on them.

Chrom: What are these for? You told me to come here because Master Hand was giving me a gold medal for most deserving to be in Smash.

Anthony: That was a lie. There are 12 fighters more deserving than you by default. I actually want you here to host a trivia game for us.

Chrom: That sounds like a complete waste of time.

Anthony: Oh, it is!

Chrom: That's why I won't be doing it.

Chrom gave Anthony the index cards back then ran away.

Anthony: Maybe he wasn't the best choice for this.

?: I'll do it!

The guy who said that was King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: I've been a king, a pirate, a mad scientists, a boxer, I played baseball at one point. Now I can add "Game Show Host" to that list too.

Luna: Game show host? Is that what we're playing, a game show?

Anthony: Some people might say that, but I wouldn't.

Luna: So then how come you didn't ask Lola to play it with you?

Whatshername: He just said "but I wouldn't." What part of that wasn't clear?

Anthony: Also, I wanted to play it with you.

Sasha: So, how is this gonna work? Is it all six of us separately or is it 3 on 3?

Anthony: Neither. You, the Corrins, and Luna are on a team against me and Whatshername on a team.

Female Corrin: Why is it 4 on 2?

Anthony: It would've been 4 on 3, but Korrina couldn't be with us here today.

Female Corrin: Okay, but that still doesn't explain why the teams don't have an equal amount of players.

Luna: Is there a theme to the way you set these teams up, or…?

King K. Rool: Enough with the talking! Let's get this started.

King K. Rool took the index cards from Anthony.

King K. Rool: Who wrote these questions?

Anthony: Me and my friend George.

Male Corrin: You wrote some of these questions? Won't that mean you'll know some of the answers?

Anthony: Each question is for a specific player. George wrote the ones for me, I wrote the rest.

King K. Rool quickly skimmed through the questions.

King K. Rool: And they're all Fire Emblem related. What's that about?

Anthony: I did that because Chrom was gonna host this.

Luna: What's Fire Emblem?

Anthony: Something awesome.

Both Corrins: What he said.

King K. Rool: Chrom had his chance to host…

Anthony: And he's not gonna get it another day.

King K. Rool: So can't we do Donkey Kong Country questions instead?

Anthony: No.

King K. Rool: Eh, fine. Let's just get started.

King K. Rool took off his cape and crown and put on a stereotypical '70s game show host outfit. He even had an extremely long microphone.

King K. Rool: First question, and it's for Anthony.

Anthony: That's just a coincidence. I SWEAR!

King K. Rool: What is the order of the weapon triangle?

Anthony: …..Umm…..I don't….oh, wait….is it…..arrows beat lances, lances beat swords, swords beat arrows?

King K. Rool: That is wrong. It's swords beat axes, axes beat lances, and lances beat swords.

Anthony: No arrows? I guess I'm remembering Brawl in the Family wrong.

Hearing Anthony say "Brawl in the Family" upset Luna, but she had no idea why.

Male Corrin: You don't know the weapon triangle?

Female Corrin: How can you be a fan of our games and not know the weapon triangle?

Anthony: I'm a casual gamer. That's how.

King K. Rool: Next question, for Male Corrin. When is Lucina's birthday?

Male Corrin: April 20th.

King K. Rool: Correct. Now the score is 1 to 0.

Anthony: No, it's 1 to -1. Only Luna's team gets a point when they get a question right. My team gets two points when right, and loses a point when wrong.

King K. Rool: Why didn't you say that before?

Anthony: It never came up. Nobody asked for the rules.

King K. Rool: Okay, but don't you think those rules are pointless and a little needlessly complicated?

Anthony: That's exactly why I made it this way. And it's still not as needlessly complicated as The Price is Right.

King K. Rool: Whatever. I don't really care. This next question is for Female Corrin. In what game did Roy first appear?

Female Corrin: Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.

King K. Rool: That is incorrect. We were looking for Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Female Corrin: Oh. I thought you meant the first Fire Emblem game he was in.

King K. Rool: Did I say "Fire Emblem game?" No, I just said "game." You need to listen. Next question is for Luna. What color is my hair? Wait a second, I don't have any hair. Oh, right. What color is Chrom's hair?

Luna: Blue.

King K. Rool: Correct.

Whatshername: How did you know that? Anthony, you said she could only see in a purple monochrome.

Luna: That's true, but I've seen this way for 17 years. I got good at telling the difference between the purples a LONG time ago. Nice try Anthony, but you can't use my color blindness to guarantee I get a question wrong.

Anthony: That's not why I included that question. I included it to see if you could tell the difference between the different purples you see.

Luna: Yeah, I totally believe that.

Anthony: It should be believable…..because it's true. King K. Rool, next question please.

King K. Rool: Sasha, which Fire Emblem character was the third to be playable in Smash?

Sasha: Hhhm…let's see. What names have I heard Karli and Twin Anthony say when they're talking about video games?...I'm gonna guess...Ike?

King K. Rool: You are correct! And now for our final question. Whatshername, what ESRB rating did Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones receive?

Whatshername: E.

King K. Rool: Correct!

Female Corrin: That one was rated E?...Huh.


	3. Stupid Game: Round 2

King K. Rool: And with that, our final score is 3 to 0. Corrin's team wins!

Luna: So we're done? Good. I'm going home.

Anthony: Actually, we're not done. We've still gotta do the 2nd round. Same point system as before.

Anthony gave King K. Rool a stack of yellow index cards.

Sasha: Can't we just stop now?

Male Corrin: This has been a lot less fun that I expected it to be.

Anthony: I completely agree. But I've already committed to it, so we've gotta finish it.

King K. Rool: How come these questions aren't about Fire Emblem?

Anthony: Because after we wrote the 1st round's questions, me and George realized we know very little about Fire Emblem.

King K. Rool: I'm not even gonna pretend I was listening. First question! Female Corrin, which Ready Player One character was afraid of The Shining?

Female Corrin: I didn't understand a word of that question.

King K. Rool: The correct answer was Helen. Sasha, name any two instruments used in the song _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ by Scorpions.

Sasha: Hhhm. I've never heard of that song.

Luna: You've never heard of that song?! How?!

Sasha: My parents didn't play much music when I was growing up. Or, I should say, when the person I'm a…

Anthony: Uhh Sasha, now's not the best time to be talking about that.

Anthony quickly glanced at Luna twice to indicate to Sasha what he meant.

Sasha: …Oh, I see. Anyway, I'm gonna guess piano and keyboard because those are the instruments I like.

King K. Rool: Incorrect. They were guitar, bass guitar, drums, and microphone.

Luna: A microphone isn't an instrument.

King K. Rool: Our next question is for Whatshername. How many ounces are in 5 cups?

Whatshername: 40?

King K. Rool: That is correct! Luna, can you tell me which sub weapon is paired with the Jet Squelcher?

Luna: ….No.

King K. Rool: That sub weapon would be the Splash Wall.

Luna looked at Whatshername.

Luna: Did you know the answer? You look like someone who would be into whatever it was he was talking about.

Whatshername: I don't even know what a Jet Squelcher is.

King K. Rool: Anthony, your question is…..nothing. This card just says "Lee-nye is hot" on it.

Anthony: What? But I told George to write a question about cell phones.

King K. Rool: Well, he didn't. I'm gonna call this an automatic wrong answer. Your team loses a point.

Whatshername: What?!

Anthony: That's a rule to this game now. If you're on the two-person team and you get a card with no question on it, you lose a point.

Whatshername: I hope you realize how stupid that is.

Anthony: I do. That's why I'm making it a part of the game.

King K. Rool: Final question!...of the round. Male Corrin, name the two very awesome companies that both start with the letter N.

Male Corrin: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems….No, wait. That doesn't start with N.

King K. Rool: Sorry, not sorry, but we have to accept your first answer. It was Nintendo and Nickelodeon. But it doesn't even matter because your team still won!

Anthony: HOWEVER!

Sasha, the Corrins, and Luna: *groan*

Anthony: There's one final, FINAL question.

Anthony gave King K. Rool a green index card. King K. Rool read that it said "The correct answer is whatever the host wants it to be."

Anthony: The four of you aren't on a team anymore. Whoever is the first to get this question right, is this game's winner. We don't have a button for you to buzz in with, so we're gonna use my head.

Anthony leaned the upper half of his body on the table.

Anthony: I just thought of something. Only the first person to push the button gets to answer. So if you wanna win, which I'm sure you all do, you've gotta be really fast.

King K. Rool: Can I ask the question now? I'm really excited to.

Anthony: Ask away.

King K. Rool: Contestants, who is the coolest, greatest, and most awesome individual in the entirety of the multiverse?!

Luna hit Anthony in the back of the head really, really hard.

Anthony: Arceus, that is extremely painful.

Luna: Mick Swagger.

King K. Rool: That…..is…WRONG! The correct answer is…

King K. Rool ripped off the game show host outfit and put his cape and crown back on.

King K. Rool: … **ME** , King K. Rool! So none of you win! I do!

Anthony: This is one of the rules now too.

Anthony got up and walked over to King K. Rool.

Anthony: Congratulations, King K. Rool. You are the first ever winner of Marshmallowpotatosomeotherthirdthingball! That's what this game is called, by the way.

Sasha and Luna: But there wasn't any ball.

Anthony: As reward for your phenomenal and very important accomplishment, you win…

Anthony gave King K. Rool his prize.

Anthony: …this empty juice pouch I found on the ground!

King K. Rool: …..

King K. Rool put on a boxing glove and punched Anthony in the face. Then he flew away, using his helicopter backpack.

Anthony: So, what did you all think of Marshmallowpotatosomeotherthirdthingball?

Male Corrin: I didn't care for it.

Female Corrin: Neither did I.

Sasha: It….was a game.

Whatshername: It was a good idea on paper, but I don't see it catching on.

Luna: My dad had the idea that this would make you and me get along. I wish he had known what it was so he wouldn't have made me come. I'm gonna call him and tell him how…

Suddenly, Sticks from Sonic Boom appeared. She jumped on Luna and started yelling in her face.

Sticks: You think you can just call your dad?! You think you can have casual conversations right now?! Don't you see all the things wrong with this world?!

Luna: Huh?...Wha…?...You…

Sticks: Yeah, yeah, I know. My voice sounds familiar. BUT NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!

Luna: Not that. I was going to politely ask you to get off of me.

Sticks: Oh, sorry.

Sticks got off of Luna.

Sticks: But I'm serious about what I said!

Luna: What **did** you say? And who are you anyway?

Sticks: My name is Sticks.

Male Corrin: I believe she is from Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sticks: No, I'm from Sonic Boom. That's a completely different thing.

Sasha: Why are you here?

Sticks: Because there is something wrong with this world, and I am gonna find out what it is! I'm pretty sure it involves aliens. It possibly involves sentient gym lockers. But I know for a fact that it involves THAT GUY!

Sticks dramatically pointed at Anthony.

Anthony: I have no response to that.

Sticks: Neither do I.

Sticks ran off.

Luna: ….So that happened. I'm gonna go home now.


	4. Omega Sucks

**Vaniville Town**

Omega was in front of her ship, fighting Twin Anthony.

Omega: We have been fighting nonstop for two weeks. How are you not tired?

Twin Anthony: I have set the world record for most tired person, but I can't sleep until you are defeated!

Omega: And how do you expect that to happen?

Anthony arrived.

Anthony: Yeah, how do you expect that to happen?

Twin Anthony noticed an Assist Trophy. She ran over to it and when she opened it, it was Dark Samus.

Anthony: This doesn't make sense and I'm okay with that.

Dark Samus went over to Omega.

Omega: Come on, you don't wanna fight me. I'm a fellow evil alien robot who unfortunately looks similar to her nemesis.

Twin Anthony: Dark Samus isn't a robot.

Anthony: Neither is regular Samus.

Dark Samus started attacking Omega. When she finished, Omega had been broken into a million pieces. Then Dark Samus left.

Anthony: This seems to have worked, Twin Anthony. But you know Omega's gonna come back somehow. She always does.

Anthony looked down and saw that Twin Anthony was now sleeping on the ground. Then he went into his house.

Anthony: Diancie, come eat this bread.

Eureka: She's not here.

Anthony: Ah. I should've been able to tell due to the fact you're happy right now.

 **Team Magma HQ**

Leni came in, walking Charles while wearing her Team Magma uniform.

Leni: Hi, guys. I was just walking Charles when I sawed that the Team Magma place is here in Kalos now, so I thought I'd come in. I was right, I did come in.

Team Magma Grunt: What are you talking about? We called you and told you to come down here.

Team Magma Grunt: Did you forget?

Leni: No. I just didn't understand that call. I thought it was my mom telling me to buy rubber soap.

Team Magma Grunt: …..Anyway…Omega's been gone for months. It's about time we picked a new leader. Everybody here has to vote for who they want it to be.

 **Later**

One of the grunts counted up the votes.

Team Magma Grunt: So everyone got one vote except Leni who somehow got two.

Team Magma Grunt: What idiots voted for her?

Leni: Those idiots were me and Charles.

Team Magma Grunt: Your Rockruff can't vote.

Leni: Yeah he can.

Team Magma Grunt: No he can't. He's not a member of Team Magma.

Leni: But you said everybody here has to vote.

Team Magma Grunt: I didn't mean it that literally.

Leni: …..What you just said doesn't make sense. You should use your words right better.

Team Magma Grunt: I don't care how wrong worse I use my words. We are not gonna let YOU be the new leader.

Leni: But you have to. I won.

Team Magma Grunt: NO! You couldn't possibly do a good job leading us because you're as dumb as a…

Charles used Rock Tomb on several of the grunts.

Team Magma Grunt: Or, I guess Leni can be the leader.

Leni: Yay! As my first leader thingy we're gonna do, let's all go give fashion advice to homeless people.

The Team Magma Grunts didn't like that idea, so they all angrily left. They didn't want to be led by Leni, so they all quit the team.

Former Team Magma Grunt: Come on guys, let's move to Team Aqua.

Leni: Well, I guess Team Magma is just me now.

The million pieces that Omega was broken into showed up and reassembled.

Leni: Miss Omega, you're back. Where have you been?

Omega: I was trying to destroy Earth, but…Where is everybody?

Leni: They all quitted. I don't think they like that I'm the leader.

Omega: …The leader of what?

Leni: Of Team Magma.

Omega: What?! No, no! You're not Team Magma's leader, I am.

Leni: I am now. You've been gone, so we picked me to replace you.

Omega: Well, I'm back now. So I'm the leader again.

Leni: But we picked me to replace you. How can you be the leader if I'm the leader?

Omega got up really close to Leni.

Omega: Listen to me, you pathetic Earthling! No one but me is going to be in charge of Team Magma as long as I'm around! Now as your boss, I order you to dan…

Charles started using Rock Tomb on Omega.

Leni: Charles, stop!

Charles stopped.

Leni: Sorry about that, Miss Omega. And if you wanna be the leader again, you can be. I don't mind if…

Omega wasn't listening to Leni and got a whistle out of a drawer. When she blew it, it seemed to not make any noise.

Leni: I think your whistle's broken.

Omega: Charles, bite the dumb human.

Charles started trying to bite Leni. She jumped up on the drawer and he couldn't reach her. Leni screamed in fear.

Leni: Why is this happening?!

Omega: This is a Cane Ine whistle. Only certain Pokémon can hear the noise it makes and when they do, it makes them obey whoever blew the whistle. Charles is now my Pokémon for the next 24 hours.

Leni: Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends.

Omega: You thought wrong. I'm sure that happens 9 times out of 10 for you. Come on, Charles. Let's go find Team Rocket and make fun of them. By the way, I hate the name Charles. From now on, your name is Nelson.

Omega ran off with Charles. That's right, I'm still calling him Charles. Leni got off the drawer and started trying to chase after them. But she couldn't catch up and she ran into Mallow.

Mallow: Finally, it's you! I've been looking for you.

Leni: You have?

Mallow: Yes. I saw you on TV a few days ago and for some reason, I felt some connection to you.

Leni: I was on TV?!

Mallow: I lost my memory. Can you help me?

Leni: Which one did you lose?

Mallow: What do you mean "Which one?"

Leni: A memory is something that happened that you remember. What did you forget?

Mallow: I forgot everything pretty much! I have amnesia. Do you know what my name is? I vaguely remember a bunch of people calling me Leni, but that doesn't sound right.

Leni: I'm Leni. You're Mallow.

Mallow: Thank you! Finally some progress! Tell me more!

Leni: I can't right now. I've gotta save my Rockruff. You should go talk to your family.

Mallow: Is **this** my family?!

Mallow showed Leni a picture on her phone of her dad and Cliff.

Leni: Yes. That's your dad and that's your…

Mallow: Then they're not gonna be any help. They wouldn't tell me anything. Not who I am, not who they are, nothing! They said it's better to just let the amnesia go away on its own. And to that, I said "Forget your method! I want my memory back and I want it back right now!" If I help you save Rockruff, will you help me with my problem?

Leni: Of course.

Mallow: So what does Rockruff need saving from?

Leni: My friend decided she wants to be a bad guy now and took him.

Mallow: Which way did she go?

Leni: I think she went that way.

Leni pointed forward.

Mallow: Let's go that way then.


	5. Luna's Bizarre Adventure?

**Outside the Loud house**

Luna made it home and saw Lincoln fighting Charizard in the front yard. Richter Belmont was watching the fight.

Luna: Hey, bro.

Richter: Is this your sister, Lincoln?

Lincoln nodded yes.

Richter: Why does she have a skull on her clothing?

Lincoln shrugged. Richter went over to Luna.

Richter: Madam, have you seen my relative Simon? I've been looking for him all day.

Luna: I don't think I have. What's he look…?

Sticks appeared again.

Sticks: I figured it out!

Luna: Aah!

Sticks: The thing wrong with this world is that any and all grass is gonna turn into brownies and then movement is going to occur.

Luna: What are you even saying? You are out of your mind. Are you related to Anthony by any chance?

Sticks: No, I'm a badger. But I'm not done telling you what I figured out. That individual is not who he claims he is!

Sticks dramatically pointed at Lincoln.

Luna: Who is he then?

Lincoln took off the disguise he was wearing, revealing that he was actually Simon Belmont.

Richter: There you are, Simon.

Luna: Okay, problem solved. Sweet.

Sticks: But why would Simon Belmont disguise as Lincoln Loud? What's he hiding?

Simon: …

Richter: Aren't you gonna answer that quest…You're not Simon!

Richter took off the mask, revealing that Simon was actually a Kung Fu Creature on the Rampage.

Richter: You're one of the Super Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage!...4!

Sticks: I should've known!

The real Simon came and got a Smash Ball. He meant to use his Final Smash on the Kung Fu Creature, but he accidentally used it on Luna.

Simon: GRAND CROSS!

Luna survived the Final Smash.

Simon: My apologies. That was intended for…

Luna: It's cool.

Simon hit the Kung Fu Creature with his whip, killing it.

Simon: Richter, you were probably wondering where I was. I only came here to Kalos to have a fight against Charizard, but then that Super Kung Fu Creature locked me in a cage and disguised itself as me. Luckily, I was able to break free.

Sticks: But how do we know YOU'RE Simon?!

Luna: Whoa, just take it easy, man!

Sticks: I will not take it easy! Any one of us could be an imposter!

Luna: Oh, you mean like….me!

Luna revealed that she was actually a Zoroark using an Illusion to look like Luna.

Sticks: Luna was a Zoroark in disguise! That makes so much sense! But was she only one just now, or has she been one ALL DAY?! Or has she been one her whole life?! We'll never know!

Richter: …..Whoa, just take it easy, man!


	6. Back to Stairs Con

Outside the entrance to Stairs Con, Robin was there with Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie: Why are we here?

Robin: I don't think Lynn understands what Team Rocket is. I think she thinks it's a basketball team. If we're gonna tell her the truth, we're gonna have to ease her into it. We're gonna have to play basketball with her, so we're gonna need a court, which means we're gonna need a lot of wood. A whole bunch of perfectly good wood is being wasted in there on a bunch of pointless staircases that don't even go anywhere.

Meowth: So we're gonna steal some of that wood?

Robin: You bet. And before anyone says it, yes, I know we could just steal two hoops and play on pavement, but I wanted to give Lynn the complete experience. Pavement basketball is plan B.

James: But this is a convention. Aren't there a lot of witnesses in there?

Robin peaked inside.

Robin: It's just one person and one Pokémon. We should be fine. Now let's get in there. It's time to commence Operation: Lynn Wood.

Jessie: Isn't that Lynn's sister?

Robin: Yes.

Meowth: How come you didn't say anything?

Robin: Because it was completely irrelevant.

Team Rocket went inside. Robin got a crowbar out of her pocket and started dismantling one of the staircases. Luan saw this and got angry!

Luan: What do you think you're doing?!

Robin: We need this wood for something important.

Luan: There's plenty of other ways for you to get wood. Leave these poor stairs alone!

Robin: Guys, will you take care of them for me?

Wobbuffet let himself out of his Poké Ball.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Wobbuffet started attacking Emolga.

Robin: Thanks, Wobbuffet.

Emolga: Luan, do something!

Luan got her cell phone and called someone.

Luan: Shauna and Serena, can you come here?

Emolga: That's not what I meant!

Luan: Shauna and Serena are busy. What now?

Wobbuffet stopped attacking Emolga. He then slapped Luan's phone out of her hands and onto the ground, breaking it. But Luan didn't care because she was worried about Emolga.

Luan: Are you okay?

Emolga: I could be better.

 **Outside**

Leni looked inside and saw Team Rocket.

Leni: Look. It's Team Rocket. I think I heard her say something about them, so…

Mallow: Maybe she'll come here. Good idea. Let's just sit here and wait.

Mallow sat down.

Mallow: I'm already bored of waiting. Back to looking.

Lisa Special showed up with a bag from KFC.

Lisa: Hello, Leni. Who's this?

Leni: This is Mallow. She can't remember anything. Do you have a machine or anything that can get her memories back?

Lisa: I do, but…

Mallow: THEN LET'S USE IT!

Lisa: BUT it doesn't simply restore people's memories. You must first use the machine to store all your current memories and you can then recover them if needed. You already have amnesia, so….well, you know.

Mallow: Then what can I do?

Lisa: In my opinion, the best way to cure amnesia is to be surrounded by whoever and whatever should be familiar to you.

Mallow: That's what I said! But my dumb family is convinced that doing absolutely nothing is the right way to go.

Lisa: Well, tell them that whatever scientifically inaccurate sitcom they learned that from doesn't know what it's talking about.

Mallow: Any other ideas? Because I can't be around things I should be familiar with if no one will tell me what I should be familiar with.

Lisa: Amnesia is a complicated issue. Let me bring this food to my sister and then we can discuss this further.

Leni: Do you have KFC where you're from?

Lisa: Unfortunately, we instead have KFP. Don't ask me what the P stands for. You don't wanna know.

Lisa turned on her cloaking device and went inside. A bit later, she came back out and turned it off. Then she threw the KFC bag away.

Lisa: Before we continue, do you mind if I ask Leni one quick question?

Mallow: *groan* Fine.

Lisa: Leni, I noticed those unusual clothes you're wearing that time we were at the grocery store, but I didn't get a chance to ask about them. What are they?

Leni: This is my Team Magma outfit.

Lisa: Team Magma?

Lisa looked up Team Magma on her phone and found out what it was.

Lisa: Uhh….Leni?

Leni: What?

Lisa: Team Magma is an….evil organization.

Leni: What?! No they're not. They…

Leni saw the KFC bag in the trash and it made her think about something. It reminded her of last Christmas Eve. She remembered when she was in the food court at the mall and the guy working at KFC told her that they were robbed. Then Leni remembered who the robbers were.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! Team Magma are bad guys. I completely forgot. I can't believe I've been a member. I feel so yucky right now.

Lisa: It's okay. You are not a bad person. You are just incredibly stupid and easily manipulated.

Leni: At least one good thing came out of this. I know how to get Mallow's memory back now.

Lisa: How?

Leni: KFC helped me remember something. So, if Mallow eats some KFC, she'll remember everything. Right?

Lisa knew Leni's idea wouldn't work, but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Lisa: …Yes, that is a very great plan.

Leni: Then I'll be right back!

Leni ran inside. Lisa had an idea to help Mallow that could actually be useful.

Lisa: Have you tried doing an internet search of your name?

Inside, Team Rocket had destroyed a lot of the stairs. As Leni ran past her, she saw Luan.

Leni: Hi, Luan. Are you having fun?

Luan: Team Rocket's destroying all the stairs and there's nothing I can do about it. So, no!

Leni: Sorry to hear that. You should use your…

Luan: Shush! Shush! That's still a secret!

Leni kept running around the building until she found Luan Special.

Leni: Lana, have you seen Lisa Special's sister?

Luan: Uhh….uhhh…

Leni: Never mind. I see you've got the KFC. Lisa's sister won't mind if I take a piece, will she?

Luan: Take all the chicken you want, just please don't look at what I'm wearing.

Leni: Okay. Thanks.

Leni took a piece of chicken and went back outside.

Leni: Here, eat this.

Mallow was looking at something on her phone.

Mallow: This isn't working!

Leni: That's because you haven't eaten it yet.

Mallow: Not that. I'm reading this article about me. It talks about how I was something called a Trial Captain and stuff, but it's all new information to me. I may as well be reading about someone else. I don't want to just be told everything I should know, I want to remember it. I want to remember everything and I want to KNOW that I remember everything.

Leni: Then eat this chicken.

Mallow: *groan* Fine, whatever. At least it'll get the taste of that disgusting bread I ate earlier out of my mouth.

Mallow took the piece of chicken from Leni. She ate every last bite of it and…

Mallow: ….I still remember nothing.

Leni: Oh. Maybe one piece isn't enough. I'll go ask Lana if we can have more.

Mallow: ….What did you just say?

Leni: Oh. Maybe one piece isn't enough. I'll go ask Lana if we can have more.

Mallow: Oh! Okay, my brain is telling me yes when you say "Lana." I'll bet I know someone with that name. I feel like she'll know how to get my memory back. Can I stay at your house until I find her? I don't wanna stay with my dad because he won't let me do anything.

Leni: Hhm. Another person staying at our house?...That sounds like fine to me.

Lisa: You may stay at my house. It is slightly more vacant than Leni's.

Mallow: Thanks.


	7. More Stairs Con

Lisa gave Leni a pat on the shoulder.

Lisa: Good job. Your KFC idea worked…in a way.

Leni: Of course it worked. Why wouldn't it?

Lisa: Now about Team Magma. You're going to quit as soon as possible, right?

Leni: I don't think I need to. Today, I got picked to be the new leader. So now, I can turn it into a good organ…organize…Oregon…organa…orange…orgo…oregano…box…

Lisa: Organization?

Leni: That.

Lisa: That's great, but they really elected you the new leader?

Leni: I think so. But I think I have to beat Omega first.

Lisa: What's Omega?

Omega showed up with Charles.

Omega: It's "Who's Omega?"

Lisa: Sorry, I thought she was talking about a video game.

Omega: No, you assumed she did. Don't make an assumption. Nelson, I want you to…hold on a second, I gotta think of what I want you to do.

Leni: How much longer until 24 hours is over?

Lisa: What do you mean?

Leni: That's my family's Rockruff. Omega blew some whistle that didn't make any noise and now he's hers.

Lisa: You must mean a Cane Ine whistle. Waiting 24 hours isn't the only way for the Pokémon to return to normal.

Leni: I thought he was a Rock type.

Lisa: The effects can also be cancelled out through the use of an Eni Enac whistle. If only we had one.

Mallow: I have one.

Mallow took an Eni Enac whistle out of her pocket.

Leni and Lisa: …Why?

Mallow: I don't remember.

Omega: Finally, I thought of an idea. Man, that took way longer than I thought it would. I'm surprised you didn't run away.

Mallow blew the whistle. Only Charles could hear it. The sound of the whistle returned him to normal. He ran up to Leni and jumped in her arms.

Leni: Yay! Nelson, you're back!

Lisa: I would've expected his name to be Charles.

Leni: It was. But Omega changed it.

Lisa: ….You can change it back now.

Leni: Yay!

Omega: Hold up! This battle ain't over yet.

Omega sent out her Flygon.

Omega: But now I wish I had ignored you and just kept looking for Team Rocket.

Leni: Team Rocket? Like, they're inside, ruining Luan's fun.

Omega: Yeah, because I'm sure something called Stairs Con is a boatload of a good time.

Lisa: Leni, you go inside and help Luan. We'll deal with Omega.

Mallow: "We'll?"

Leni went inside.

Mallow: Nah. I don't wanna be a part of this. Do I even like Pokémon? I can't remember. I could be a Digimon or Yo-kai Watch fan for all I know.

Omega grabbed Mallow.

Omega: You take that back RIGHT NOW!

 **Inside**

Leni: Where are they? I know I saw them in here somewhere.

Luan: Turn around!

Leni turned around.

Leni: There they are.

Jessie: Yes, here we are. What's your point?

Leni: Put the stairs back together pretty please.

James: It's too late for that. We have all the wood we need.

Robin: And there's still plenty of stairs left.

Leni: Like, that seems fair.

Team Rocket started to leave.

Meowth: That went well.

Robin: I love it when an idea that we have works out for us and nothing of consequence happens.

Dark Samus crashed through the wall. She got a Smash Ball and used her Final Smash on Team Rocket. This caused them to crash through another wall and go soaring away into the distance.

Robin: Man, Metroid characters do not like me.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Bewear came and saved Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet, but not Robin.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: What even is this feeling?

 **In front of the entrance**

Lisa: Charles, use Bite!

Charles used Bite. Flygon fainted.

Mallow: Flygon is unable to….whatever. Which means the winner is…..the chick in the green sweater. No one told me what her name is and I don't care anyway.

Lisa: Because that's how you talk to a person whose letting you stay in their house.

Mallow: Sorry. Sorry.

Lisa: It's okay. I was just kidding. Now as for Omega…

Omega: She's gonna self-destruct so you don't get the satisfaction of beating her!

Omega blew up. Leni came back out.

Leni: What was that?

Lisa: Omega just exploded. You didn't tell me she was a robot.

Leni: I didn't know she was.

Lisa: Either way, it appears you're in charge of Team Magma now. What are you gonna do with it?

Leni: I don't know. All the other members quitted, so I have it all to myself unless I can get more people to join…Would either of you like to?

Lisa: I'll have to get back to you on that.

Mallow: Me too. I don't wanna do anything like that until my amnesia's gone. Maybe I hate fire. If I do, I don't wanna be joining something with the word "Magma" in it.

Lisa: Well, technically…

Mallow: Don't start with the technically. Just take me to your house.


	8. One More Thing

Anthony sat down on the couch next to Eureka.

Anthony: …..What'cha watching?

Eureka: Star Trek: Insurrection. Hey, did you hear that Patrick Stewart is gonna come back?

Anthony: I did. Did you hear that…..This is gonna sound weird, but can I give you a hug?

Eureka: Uhh…sure.

They both stood up. Anthony hugged Eureka for a few moments. Then he sat back down.

Eureka: What was that for?

Anthony: Sometimes you just wanna hug someone you love. You wanna savor all the time with them you can before you can't have any time with them anymore. Nothing can last forever and even when you know when something's gonna end, when it does…..you wish it didn't have to. You wish you could go back to when it started and do it all over again.

Eureka: …..Are you okay? This is coming out of nowhere.

Anthony: I'm fine. Just a little emotional.

Eureka: Why?

Anthony: …Let's just say…look forward to next week.


End file.
